The present invention relates to a semiconductor device such as a high-frequency signal processing device including a PLL circuit etc., a radio communication terminal, and a method for controlling the semiconductor device.
A high-frequency signal processing device used for a radio communication terminal etc. is provided with a PLL (Phase-Locked Loop) circuit such as a digital-type PLL circuit. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-155601 discloses a configuration of a digital-type PLL circuit.